1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information reading apparatus for reading optical information carried on, for example, a bar code label.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a conventional optical information reading apparatus of the above-described type is a bar code reader 20 shown in FIG. 7 . The bar code reader 20 is designed to illuminate light from an LED module 21 toward a bar code label 23 through an illumination lens 22. The light reflected by the bar code label 23 is taken into the apparatus from a reading port. In the apparatus, after the reflected light is bent by a mirror 24, it enters an image sensor 26 through an image forming lens 25, forming the image of a bar code thereon, whereby the optical information is read on the basis of the reflected light.
However, in the above-described type of ordinary bar code reader 20, since an optical path through which the reflected light from the bar code label 23 is condensed on the image sensor 26 through the image forming lens 25 must observe known optical constraints, a space corresponding to the length of the optical path must be provided in the apparatus. Further, the image sensor 26 on which the reflected light is condensed has a predetermined width, and a space (in the direction perpendicular to the surface of the paper shown in FIG. 7) corresponding to that width must be provided, thus restricting the shape of the portion of the bar code reader 20 near the image sensor 26.
In other words, the shape of the ordinary bar code reader 20 is affected and limited by both the length of the optical path and the shape of the components which constitute the apparatus. Particularly, there are many restrictions regarding the shape of the region near of the image sensor 26, which is the handle portion of the apparatus.